Taking care of the princess
by special agent Ali
Summary: This story starts the night Emma and Snow return from the enchanted forest. I moved David's nightmare to that night and it turned into a cute family moment story for the Charmings.
1. Chapter 1

_**I guess you could call this AU. I just got into the show recently and watched every episode that's aired. I love it. I noticed it's a very touching show where like every episode all a sudden everyone is hugging each other.**_

 _ **Hook is a hottie and I love him and Emma. But I have to say I love Emma and David a little bit more. (not like that ewww) I just love what a great father he is.**_

 _ **This is based off episode where David has the nightmare. I changed it though so this takes place the night Emma and MM come home. Emma is at the office working late.**_

"NO!"

His shout made her run to him. "No! Emma!" he was shouting. Mary Margaret gently shook him.

"David? David wake up!" she yelled. He opened his eyes and looked at his wife with pain filled expression.

"What happened? All I heard was you screaming no and Emma" she asked and he sits up. She sits beside him and rubs his back.

"I was back in the Enchanted forest all alone. I ended up finding Emma's nursery and it was like I was back in time. I walked to her bassinet and it was empty" he explained.

He then stopped and Mary Margaret fetched him some water. He drank it slowly then took her hands when she put the glass on the nightstand.

"Emma walked in a few seconds after and she had on a ball gown. Our little girl looked so beautiful Snow" he went on.

"She is beautiful David" Snow agreed.

"Yeah" he said softly. "The dream was going so good too. Emma walked to me and told me she was getting ready for her first ball. She just needed to learn to dance. So we danced and I lifted her then and twirled her. She felt so light in my arms and I actually felt like a father" he adds.

Snow doesn't speak just holds him and waits for the nightmare. 

"Then the wardrobe opened and she was sucked into its portal. What got me though was her screaming out for me. She said Goodbye daddy, you failed me" he says.

"That's when I woke you huh?" she asks and he nods. "Go find her David and make the good part of the dream reality. You only dreamt that because you missed out on going home with us. I got to bond with Emma there and now you need to as well" Snow urges.

"You're right" he agrees. He gets out of bed and puts on some clean clothes before going to the Sheriff's station.

He has to smile as he walks in. She looks so young and cute as she is curled up in her chair fast asleep. He quietly moves to her and gently brushes loose hair from her forehead.

He gasps a little as her forehead feels warmer than it should be.

"Emma? Emma darling, wake up sweetheart" he calls to her softly. He gently shakes her shoulder as he speaks and she moans a little.

"David? What's going on?" she asks as she opens her eyes and notices him standing above her.

"I just came to see if you were okay and your forehead feels very warm. Are you feeling sick baby girl?" he asks.

She gives a small shrug as she sits up. She then yawns before giving a cough.

"I guess I caught something back home" she admits.

"Well then lets get you home and into a bed" he says.

"David…"

"Don't argue Emma, I don't want you sleeping here, it'll only make you worse" he interrupts.

"Okay fine" she mumbles. She stands up and falters as a wave of nausea passes over her.

"Whoa, easy there" he says as he steadies her.

"I think it's best if you lead me David" she says.

"I can do better" he says and lifts her up. She's as light as she was in his dream he notices.

Emma smirks a little but doesn't object. She just puts her arms around his neck and lays her head onto his shoulder. She closes her eyes and he smiles at how adorable she looks.

He walks the whole way home as he doesn't want to let go of her again. The dream is still so fresh in his mind and just holding her relaxes him.

"I love you, you know that baby girl. I just want you to be safe and happy Emma, its why I do what I do" he whispers to her.

"I know" she murmurs. "I love you too…daddy" she adds and his smile grows wide.

He gets them home and lays his little girl down into bed. Mary Margaret tucks her in and they leave to let her rest.

"Do…do you have to leave me?" Emma asks opening her eyes.

"No, of course not" David says. He gets into the bed and Emma lays her head on his chest. Mary Margaret climbs in as well and strokes Emma's hair lovingly.

"Thanks for carrying me home…daddy" Emma murmurs.

"I'll always carry you home Emma, I love you" David answers. Emma smiles and soon is asleep.

"We're really a family David, we got back our little girl" Mary Margaret whispers to David when Emma falls asleep.

"Yeah, I'm just glad she's finally accepting us" he whispers back.

"All it took was some patience and love David"

"I think that was mostly on you Snow" he points out.

"You're doing fine David, I know you tried to follow us into the portal and you did go under the sleeping curse just to find me"

"Yeah" he says but he doesn't sound convinced.

"You're a great man David and I know Emma is seeing that too. Trust me, I don't think she lets her wall down too often. Her so willingly let you carry her home is a big step" she answers.

"Or maybe she's sick and this is just temporary" he argues.

"David!" she hisses quietly.

"I'm sorry Snow, I think the nightmare is still getting to me" he says.

"David…"

"Let's not wake up our daughter Snow" he says. Snow nods but Charming knows its not over. David just closes his eyes and welcomes sleep. He just hopes it's a better dream this time.

Snow gives a small sigh and closes her eyes. The three sleep soundly that night finally becoming a real family.

 _ **I'm going to label this as complete unless you all think I should add more to it. I hope you liked it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

He disappeared in the morning before either of his girls awoke. Emma awoke second and shook her mother awake. "Why did dad run off? I thought he'd be here to make sure I was okay" she asked when her mother opened her eyes.

Snow could hear the hurt in her daughter's voice. She took her hands gently and stroked them as she sat up. "He does love you Emma, we both do" she begins.

"Then why isn't he here? He made a big fuss over me last night only to ditch me the next day" she asks. Snow sighs but then tells her daughter all about her father's nightmare.

"Is he afraid I'd have just walked out today?" Emma asks and her mom shrugs. "It might be the reason" she says. "You do seem to have the idea you can care for yourself and don't need anyone's help" she adds.

"It's how I grew up" Emma mutters. "I'm sorry" Mary Margaret replies and Emma nods. "I know" she responds and then gives her a warm smile. "I have to admit though, back in the enchanted forest, it was nice knowing you had my back and made sure I was kept safe" she adds.

"That's what a mother does Emma" she replies. "Giving you up was the hardest thing we ever had to do but we didn't know what was going to happen when the curse hit. We had to make sure you were safe, its always been our top priority" Snow adds.

Emma gives a nod. "Yeah, I think its why I gave up Henry. I didn't feel like I was capable of being a good mother to him at eighteen and I wanted my son to have his best chance" she says. "I still do, I love him so much" she adds.

Just then the door opened and David walked in. Henry followed behind him and both young men carried take out bags from Granny's diner.

"Hope I didn't worry you two, I just wanted to get Emma something special to make her feel better" David explains when he sees his girls sitting up in bed.

Emma gets out of bed and goes to David and throws her arms around him. "Thanks Daddy" she whispers.

"Are you all right mom? Grandpa told me you got sick from going back to the Enchanted Forest" Henry asks. Emma pulls away and nods as she ruffles her sons hair fondly.

"I feel better kid, my father made sure I rested instead of pushing myself and that helped" she says.

"Well you do seem to not be as feverish" David muses. He gives Henry his bag and the boy takes it to the table. David then lifts Emma again and puts her back into bed.

"A little more rest won't hurt though" he says and she gives a nod. "All right" she agrees.

"Really? You aren't going to fight me?" David asks and she shakes her head. "I tried that in the Forest and it only almost got me killed. I am starting to see what its like to have parents who love me and want to protect me. I think I can live with that" she says.

"I told you we got our little girl back" Mary Margaret whispers and David gives a genuine smile.

Henry had put the food down and now went to the bed. He climbed in and hugged Emma. "I am just glad that you and grandma are back home, I don't want to lose you mom, I love that you're here with me" he whispers.

"I won't leave you again Henry, I promise" Emma whispers back. She then sits up. "Okay, I'm hungry now" she says and her parents both chuckle. They go and fix the food onto plates and serve Emma and Henry in bed.


End file.
